marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Mutant (Pryde of the X-Men)
| real = Mutant | alt = Mutie | ability = Genetic mutation granting extraordinary abilities | team = | fam = Humans | pxm = all | other = MAU }} :Mutants are from the Non MAU episode . Mutants are an offshoot sub-species of humanity who are born with genetic abnormalities. That has been granted them abilities, an appearance, or powers beyond the normal variation expressed in the human genome. Anti-Mutant Prejudice There are those among the normal human population who feel that mutants are freaks and abominations. Some like feel that mutants do not deserve to live on the same planet. Because of this prejudice several teenagers who are just discovering their powers feel they are freaks. When came to the she constantly referred to herself as a freak until explained that there was nothing wrong with her. A common derogatory term for mutants is "mutie." Splinter Groups Within the mutant community there are several groups who seek acceptance through various means. X-Men The are a group of mutants started by Professor X, who himself is a mutant and can read people's minds. The X-Men seek peaceful coexistence with humans and use their powers to help humanity. Their headquarters are at the . Members include: *Scott Summers, also called , can shoot concentrated beams of pure energy from his eyes. He is the field leader of the team. *Piotr Rasputin, also called , who can cover himself with metal making him impervious to harm. * can control the weather which can allow her to fly. * has razor sharp claws. *Alison Blaire, also called the , can transform sound into powerful bolts of light. * who has mastered the art of line of sight . He also has a demonic appearance with blue skin, yellow eyes, and a tail. He can also stick to walls. , who can through walls, came to the mansion and helped on a mission but did not actually become an official member, not yet anyways. Brotherhood of Mutant Terrorists The is a group started by , who can control magnetic forces and manipulated metal. The Brotherhood were formed to try to take over humanity so that Magneto could rule. Their headquarters are inside orbiting near . Members include: * is a psychic who can project images into people's thoughts and throw psychic spears. * is Professor X's step-brother. He is incredibly strong and seemingly unstoppable. * can manipulate fire. * is also incredibly strong and seemingly unmovable. * can climb walls and leap long distances. was with the team in their home base but it is unknown if it was actually part of the team. Magneto treats it as a pest, but he also does the same to Toad. Notable Mutant Related Events There have been several notable events involving mutants. Attack on Xavier's Mansion Using Xavier learned that Kitty Pryde also had mutant powers and asked her to join them at the Xavier Mansion. She arrived and Xavier showed her around. He brought her to the control room of the where his X-Men were training and introduced her to each member. When they were finished Xavier asked the team to come up and meet her. Nightcrawler was the first, but his appearance frightened the newcomer and she phased through the controls into the Danger Room. She is caught by Colossus and comforted by the others, except Wolverine. It seems he does not feel the young girl is up to being an X-Man. At that time a red alarm goes off signaling a mutant threat. Cyclops, Colossus, Storm, and Dazzler got into the Blackbird while Wolverine and Nightcrawler follow in a smaller jet. Together they flew off towards the . Unbeknownst to them, and Xavier's step-brother wait until the team left then attack the mansion. Cerebro did fine keeping the two mutants away until Kitty got frightened and phased through the controls. Cerebro shut down and the two entered and damage the mansion. Xavier scanned Magneto's mind and learned they were after the . He handed the circuit over to Kitty telling her to run. Juggernaut entered and attacked his step-brother while Magento went off after Kitty. After a brief chase Magneto used electrical cables to shock Kitty into dropping the circuit and phasing through the floor. He picked up the circuit and the two villains left, leaving the mansion heavily damaged. Deep Space Observatory Hostage Crisis At the Deep Space Observatory Pyro and Blob had s while searching for coordinates for the . The X-Men arrived and Colossus attempted to attack Blob without success. Pyro attacked the heroes but Storm countered with wind. When the fires died down there were no sign of either villain. Police showed up outside so the heroes left before they are blamed for the attack. Redirecting the Scorpio Comet The X-Men arrived back at the mansion and pulled Xavier out from under a pile of rubble. Kitty woke up to find Nightcrawler staring down at her. She freaked out but was comforted by Dazzler. Kitty got into an argument with Wolverine before wondering where Xavier was. Xavier showed that he was alright. Xavier then used his powers to find discover what Magneto was doing. On Asteroid M Magneto had successfully installed the Mutant Power Circuit and was diverting the Scorpio Comet towards Earth. It would have killed most of the human race so that mutants could rule. The power of the energy involved knocked Xavier to the ground. Xavier told his X-Men of Magneto's plan and that they had to stop it. Kitty wanted to come but both Wolverine and Xavier agreed that she should stay as she had not been trained yet. Kitty refused to be left behind and followed. Battle of Asteroid M The Blackbird made its way to Asteroid M while listening to a news broadcast on the comet. The X-Men got into s and found an airlock. After they were gone Xavier asked Kitty to come out, knowing she's been there the entire time. Kitty insisted that she go along, as it's her planet to. Cyclops blasted his way through the airlock and tells Storm to help keep the atmosphere in while Wolverine tracked down Magneto. The X-Men encountered Pyro so Dazzler decided to take him on. The X-Men went on without her until Toad surprised and attacks Wolverine. The other X-Men continued on only to run into the Juggernaut. Colossus took him on while Cyclops and Nightcrawler continued on. They encountered the White Queen who battled with Cyclops. Nightcrawler went on by himself and teleported past the Blob. He found Magneto who only taunted him. He tried to destroy Nightcrawler but Kitty phased up through the floor to stop him. Magneto was further distracted when the dragon, a pest aboard the asteroid, bit his ankle. Magneto accidentally broke the circuit, which meant that nothing could change the comet's course. However, Xavier told Nightcrawler to complete the circuit while Kitty pushed Magneto back onto the platform. The resulting energies pushed away the Scorpio Comet, but sent it towards Asteroid M. However, Nightcrawler must have continued completing the circuit or else the comet would head back towards Earth. Magneto left with the Brotherhood back to Earth. Nightcrawler told Kitty to leave, as does Xavier since he had a plan. She grabbed the dragon and headed back towards the Blackbird. Xavier kept the Blackbird on a viewscreen that Nightcrawler can see. Xavier told him that he must teleport aboard at the very last second. Unfortunately Nightcrawler waited too long and the comet hit the asteroid. Luckily Nightcrawler did teleport away but into the vacuum of space. He was entering the atmosphere and would have burnt up. The X-Men hurried to get the grappling beam on him. Nightcrawler disappeared just before the beams could latch onto him. They heard a banging noise from the back and went to investigate to find Nightcrawler alive and well. Kitty thanked Nightcrawler for his heroism. Storm asked Wolverine if he was wrong. He said that Kitty is still no X-Man. Not yet anyways. Background In the Comics Mutants are scientifically named Homo Superior. White Queen, also known as Emma Frost, has not been a member of the Brotherhood of Mutants but the separate Hellfire Club. Juggernaut is not a mutant, but got his powers through the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak. External links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Homo Superior (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Mutants (Pryde of the X-Men) Category:Super Powers (Pryde of the X-Men) Category:Pryde of the X-Men Category:Villains (Pryde of the X-Men) Category:Heroes (Pryde of the X-Men)